


Dean and Lucifer in love

by SupernaturalStac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStac/pseuds/SupernaturalStac





	Dean and Lucifer in love

_Dean and lucifer were in love and everyone had a problem with their love but they wouldn't give each other up for anything. Can they make it?_

Dean and Lucifer met on the playground when they were 5 years old; the first time they saw each other, they knew they would be friends for life. 

Hi my name is Dean Winchester. What's yours?, he said.  
My names is Lucifer Novack, he replied.  
Wanna play with me?, Dean asked.   
Yea lets play tag, and he tagged Dean running and saying you're it.


End file.
